Toad Stands By
Toad Stands By is the twentieth episode of the fourth season. It first aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode One of the Family in 1995 and re-aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996. Plot When Oliver returns from the Works, the trucks, prompted by their ringleader, S. C. Ruffey, sing a rude song to spite him, and refuse to stop even when threatened by Thomas, Percy and Duck. Toad, fearing that the matter may escalate, asks to speak with Oliver and gives him an idea. Oliver, feeling a sense of responsibility, agrees with Toad. Oliver shunts S. C. Ruffey and his lieutenants and prepares to pull them, but S. C. Ruffey whispers to the trucks to hold back, and they do. Oliver, however, is determined and simply pulls S. C. Ruffey apart. When the Fat Controller scrutinizes the remains, he attributes it to S. C. Ruffey's poor build and decides to have him repaired. After the incident, the trucks become fearful of Oliver and whisper to each other not to anger him. S. C. Ruffey, who was repaired, wisely keeps his mouth shut. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Toad * S. C. Ruffey * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) Locations * Callan * Tidmouth Sheds * Shunting Yards * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Oliver the Western Engine. * Stock footage from Oliver Owns Up is used. * At the beginning of the episode, the scrapyard Oliver passes is really the Crovan's Gate set redressed with scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, Donald, and Douglas. * In the US narration, Oliver no longer has a Brooklyn accent. * This was the first and only time in the series that the tankers have faces. These faces are the same ones used on the narrow gauge trucks. * This is the first time Toad has a speaking role. Goofs * In a close-up of the trucks singing, one truck has a broken buffer. * Before the trucks start singing, there are two trucks behind Duck and in front of Thomas. However when the trucks stop singing and are told to be quiet, they have gone. * When Oliver stops after going in between two rows of trucks, in one shot he is stopped just before two vans on either side, then in the next shot he is between the two vans. * When Oliver says "It's really my fault, I shouldn't have fallen in the turntable well", Henry's trucks wobble and then derail. * Toad asks Douglas whether he can work with Oliver, even though it was never been indicated in the television series that Toad is Douglas' brakevan. * Douglas has Duck's whistle sound when he agrees to Toad's plan. At the end of the episode, Douglas has a different whistle sound. * Toad changes from the siding in the yard to a siding just outside the station. * In the close-up shots of Oliver when he is talking to Duck and Toad, plastic bases can be seen under his driver and fireman's feet. * When Oliver starts pulling the trucks, S. C. Ruffey is right next to Toad, but in the head-on shot of him groaning, he is several metres ahead of Toad. * When S. C. Ruffey collapses, his axles are gone. * In the American narration, George Carlin accidentally says "'N-n-no, sir,' said said Oliver nervously", saying "said" twice. * S. C. Ruffey, at the end of the episode, has two chains on his hook. * James and Oliver have the wrong whistle sounds. * In the Japanese narration, the trucks' voices are still in English. In Other Languages Gallery File:ToadStandsByTitleCard.png|UK title card File:ToadstandsbyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ToadStandsBySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:ToadStandsByFinnishTitleCard.JPG|Finnish Title Card File:ToadStandsBy1.png File:OliverOwnsUp50.png|Stock footage File:OliverOwnsUp51.png|Stock footage File:OliverOwnsUp.png|Stock footage File:OliverOwnsUp2.png|Stock footage File:ToadStandsBy2.png File:ToadStandsBy3.png File:ToadStandsBy4.png File:ToadStandsBy5.png File:ToadStandsBy6.png File:ToadStandsBy7.png|Percy File:ToadStandsBy8.png File:ToadStandsBy9.png File:ToadStandsBy10.png|Thomas File:ToadStandsBy11.png File:ToadStandsBy12.png File:ToadStandsBy13.png File:ToadStandsBy14.png|Duck File:ToadStandsBy15.png File:ToadStandsBy16.png File:ToadStandsBy17.png File:ToadStandsBy46.png File:ToadStandsBy18.png File:ToadStandsBy19.png File:ToadStandsBy20.png File:ToadStandsBy21.png File:ToadStandsBy22.png File:ToadStandsBy23.png File:ToadStandsBy24.png File:ToadStandsBy25.png|Douglas and Toad File:ToadStandsBy26.png File:ToadStandsBy27.png File:ToadStandsBy28.png File:ToadStandsBy29.png File:ToadStandsBy30.png File:ToadStandsBy31.png File:ToadStandsBy32.png|Duck File:ToadStandsBy33.png File:ToadStandsBy34.png File:ToadStandsBy35.png File:ToadStandsBy36.png File:ToadStandsBy37.png File:ToadStandsBy38.png File:ToadStandsBy39.png|Oliver, Toad and S.C.Ruffey File:ToadStandsBy40.png File:ToadStandsBy41.png File:ToadStandsBy42.png File:ToadStandsBy43.png File:ToadStandsBy44.png|Oliver marshals his trucks into line File:ToadStandsBy45.png Episode File:Toad Stands By - British Narration|UK narration File:Toad Stands By - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes